Doodle Devil
http://doodlegod.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_beat_doodle_devil http://www.taringa.net/posts/juegos/8130041/Doodle-Devil-Soluciones.html How to beat Doodle Devil this is a walkthrough on how to beat Doodle Devil. when the game starts, you have the following elements: Apple in plants group and human in humans group. before you actually start the game, you must do the following combonation: Apple+Human= Sin and Knowledge (new groups Evil and society). then, after you made sin and knowledge, you get the following elements in the following groups: Air earth fire water in nature group , beast in animals group, darkness in evil group, light and order in the good group , and man and woman in the humans group. Walkthrough You are request to combine this 2. * (004) Human + Apple = Knowledge & Sin : (014) Air, Earth, Fire, Water, Animal, Darkness, Light, Order, Man, Woman * (016) Man + Woman = Life & Sex * (017) Earth + Fire = Lava * (019) Lava + Water = Steam & Stone * (020) Fire + Stone = Metal * (021) Air + Fire = Energy * (022) Fire + Animal = Ash **Nature is now complete * (023) Metal + Energy = Electricity fire+human=corpse and suffering electricity+corpse= Frankenstein lava + air = stone metal+ human = weapon weapon + beast = food and blood human + human = friendship life + light = angel angel + human = prayer prayer + human = heavens and religion blood + human = vampire beast + water = fish fish + weapon = piranha apple + earth = seeds seeds + earth = tree , mushroom , and grass seeds + energy = coffee sex + sex = censored knowledge + knowledge = scientist human + fire = suffering and corpse corpse + life = zombie zombie + corpse = ghoul vampire + air = bat sin+sin=pride pride+human=politician knowledge+human=book beast+human=werewolf beast+darkness=demon demon+human= soul soul+corpse=resurrection sin+sex=lust demon+soul=money sin+money=greed and theft sin+weapon=wrath wrath+human=warrior food+sin=gluttony corpse+sin=murder sin+religion=heresy heresy+human=psychology and atheism knowledge+Earth=oil oil+fire=napalm sin+greed=envy man+money=work sin+work=sloth earth+corpse=skeleton heresy+religion=sect earth+earth=earthquake energy+demon=magic magic+knowledge=spell water+demon=cthulu magic+man=mutant life+earth=worm energy+ darkness=death politician+greed=war Episode 2: warfare fire+death=inferno energy+metal=electricity woman+magic=witch demon+order=copyright copyright+human=lawyer suffering+sufering=torture torture+human=leather leather+magic=scroll scroll+scroll=spellbook metal+work=mechanism death+water=styx inferno+air=sulfur sulfur+water=acid acid+oil=TNT TNT+metal=Bomb Bomb+mushroom=nuclear Bomb nuclear Bomb + war=chaos human+stone=house house+house=city warrior+metal=armor energy+armor=force field beast+death=cerberus 100 demon+mechanism=TV TV+Book=computer computer+computer=internet internet+life=cyberspace computer+life=AI corpse+electricity=Frankenstein ash+soul=ghost bomb+weapon=cannon cannon+water=battle cruiser oil+mechanism=car car+air=airplane bomb+airplane=bomber computer+mechanism/sloth+knowledge=robot AI+robot=cyborg electricity+air=radiowave radiowave+radowave=radiation fire+radiowave=laser inferno+heavens=void void+life=alien airplane+void=rocket rocket+void=satellite alien+rocket=UFO battlecruiser+fish=submarine bomb+earth=landmine magic+stone=egg egg+magic=dragon egg+worm=snake snake+beast=hydra human+light=elf grass+fire=tobacco tobacco+man=diseases diseases+beast=rat rat+air=pigeon pigeon+fire=phoenix snake+weapon= poison poison+air= poison gas cannon+air=helicopter armor+car=tank grass+work=cellulose cellulose+acid=gunpowder gumpowder+weapon=firearm firearm+pride=desert eagle firearm+magic=AK-47 order+war=army politician+politician=democracy politician+army=empire and dictatorship earthquake+water=tsunami human+diseases=virus alien+weapon=death ray gun computer+knowledge=hacker radiowave+computer=cellphone weapon+fire=flamethrower radiowave+air=radar greed+human=gambling warrior+firearm=soldier rocket+battle cruiser=space ship war+knowledge=surveillance laser+force field=lightsaber bomb+void=vacuum bomb soldier+bomb=hand grenade beast+magic=unicorn unicorn+pigeon=pegasus wrath+beast=wolf chaos+war=terrorism politician+money=corruption void+weapon=disintegrator inferno+weapon=BFG1000 mushroom+seeds=spore spore+life=bacteria bacteria+weapon=biological weapon poison gas+weapon=chemical weapon diseases+chaos=epidemic human+energy=wizard wizard+zombie=necromancer wizard+house=tower demon+sect=communism bomb+rocket=missile missile+weapon=bazooka city+spaceship=death star war+chemical weapon=armageddon void+soldier=space marine grass+weapon=razorvine demon+pigeon=crow magic+water=potion magic+weapon=wand vampire+house=castle fire+energy=plasma weapon+plasma=plasma gun murder+religion= sacrific DEMONS Astaroth = demon + knowledge / demon + pride Baal = demon + weapon / demon + war Chimera = demon + animal Cthulu = demon + water Kronos = demon + wrath Mommon = demon + greed Medusa = demon + stone Shub-Niggurath = demon + gluttony Succubus = demon + woman / demon + lust alphabetically Aa 13 AI AK-47 acid air airplane alien angel apple armor army armageddon ash atheism Bb 11 BFG 9000 bacteria bat battle cruiser bazooka beast biological weapon blood bomb bomber book Cc 20 cannon car castle cell phone cellulose censored cerberus chaos chemical weapon city coffee computer communism copyright corpse corruption crow cthulu cyberspace cyborg Dd 11 darkness death death ray gun death star demon d desert eagle democracy dictatorship diseases disintegrator dragon Ee 9 earth earthquake egg electricity elf empire energy envy epidemic Ff 8 fire firearm fish flamethrower food force field frankenstein friendship Gg 7 gambling ghost ghoul gluttony grass greed gunpowder Hh 8 hacker hand grenade heavens helicopter heresy house human hydra Ii 2 inferno internet Kk 1 knowledge Ll 9 land mine laser lava lawyer leather life light light saber lust Mm 9 magic man mechanism metal missile money murder mushroom mutant Nn 3 napalm necromancer nuclear bomb Oo 2 oil order Pp 13 pegasus phoenix pigeon piranha plasma plasmagun poison poison gas politician potion prayer pride psychology Rr 9 radar radiation radio wave rat razor vine religion resurrection robot rocket Ss 25 sacrifice satellite scientist scroll sect seeds sex sin skeleton sloth snake soldier Tt 10 TNT TV tank terrorism theft tobacco torture tower tree tsunami Uu 2 UFO unicorn Vv 4 vaccuum bomb vampire virus void Ww 13 wand war warrior water weapon werewolf witch wizard wolf woman work worm wrath Zz 1 zombie All elements, organized by group Nature : air ash earth energy fire lava metal steam stone water Animals: bat beast pigeon egg fish piranha rat snake wolf worm witch: crow necromancer potion sacrifice scroll skeleton spellbook torture wand witch evil: chaos darkness death diseases inferno magic sect sin styx suffering knight : castle dragon elf hydra pegasus phoenix spell tower unicorn wizard good: angel friendship heavens life light order prayer religion resurrection soul technology: AI car cellphone computer cyborg electricity internet radio wave robot TV human: blood corpse food human lawyer leather man politician sex woman destruction: armageddon biologicalweapon chemicalweapon communism democracy dictatorship earthquake epidemic nuclear bomb tsunami weapons:AK-47 armor bazooka desert eagle firearm flamethrower gunpowder handgrenade missile warrior military: airplane battle cruiser bomber cannon helicopter landmine napalm radar submarine tank monsters:cerberus cthulu demon frankenstein ghost ghoul mutany vampire werewolf zombie plants:apple bacteria coffee grass mushroom razorvine seeds spore tobacco tree space war: BFG1000 death ray gun death star disintegrator forcefield lightsaber plasmagun spacemarine spaceship vaccuum bomb science:alien cellulose laser plasma radiation rocket satellite UFO virus void sins:envy gluttony greed heresy lust murder pride sloth theft wrath society:atheism book censored copyright gambling knowledge money psychology war work security: army city corruption cyberspace empire hacker scientist soldier surveillance terrorism tools:acid bomb house mechanism oil poison poison gas sulfur TNT weapon Category:Doodle devil Category:Walkthroughs